


Earthy Scent

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jessica and Eric are fighting again</p>
            </blockquote>





	Earthy Scent

Jessica is new. New enough to both annoy and attract Pam. Pam knows the girl is whiny but she's sure that eventually Eric will have her well settled, at least, she hopes so. Jessica is currently staring at her. She still smells of the earth. Pam scents the air again, earth yes, blood obviously and then... humanity. Pam is annoyed with herself, she doesn't need to be attracted to this child. Pam smiles even as she watches Jessica, she can't help herself. The girl moves away. 

Eric is yelling and Pam can hear Jessica yelling right back at him. He drags Jessica past her, throws the girl into the shower and turns it on. Pam waits until Eric leaves, steps into the shower and let's the girl bury her face in her neck.


End file.
